


Analytical Eyes

by EchoPhoenix



Category: Spiderman: Far From Home - Fandom, spiderman far from home - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jake Gyllenhaal owns my ass, Mysterio is hot, WE TRYING, far from home didnt turn up as a tag SOOOO, im his whore, ok i hope someone finds this LMAO, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoPhoenix/pseuds/EchoPhoenix
Summary: There's something behind those piercing sapphire eyes that you can't put your finger on. Something so deep that you feel that if you look into them for too long you may just drown.





	Analytical Eyes

The room was huge with a towering ceiling and multiple open levels. Men and women alike were scurrying around carrying expensive technical equipment which contrasted hugely with the somewhat shabby warehouse that the Mysterio Team (so they had dubbed themselves) had set up base. The room was buzzing with activity whether it be from the drones moving overhead or the constant low humming of excited voices.

You understood technology like a second language, always finding it easier to communicate through code rather than English. This was perhaps why you felt alienated by your previous colleagues and why you had finally been driven to quit after a rather unfortunate tech mishap (a man had been driven to a psychiatric facility after the realistic hallucinations).

It had been written about in the press: Troubled College Student Sends Employer to the Mad House. It had been the worst week of your life. This was, however, until you got a mysterious phone call from an unmarked number originating in London. They had offered you a job on the condition you had to join them at their base of operations immediately.

Which, as a broke college student, you were obliged to accept their gracious invitation.

“Hey-” A brief snap of fingers brought you from your reverie. “Anyone in there?” A dark haired woman by the name of Susan asked, her tone shorter than her stature. 

“Yeah, yeah,” You replied swiftly. “This is just different to what I’d imagined.” 

“That’s okay. Here-” Susan draped a badge around your neck branded with your name and a picture of you (you had no idea where they had got it as you hadn’t had a picture taken in the warehouse). “Your identification while you’re with us.”

“Oh, thank you.” You murmured as you looked at it. “Hey, what will I-”

“Shh,” Susan whispered, pressing a finger to her lips and giving a brief wink as suddenly the hubbub died down, like children in a classroom when the teacher walks in.

A tall man with a groomed beard entered the hall clad in a black and grey suit usually worn by those on a film set. His hair was pushed back and had an air of just been surreptitiously corrected to its meticulous place. His piercing sapphire eyes moved around the room, a smile growing on his face, giving the occasional person a nod as he moved easily down from a wooden platform. He seemed almost normal, you thought, as he continued his course. He seemed like someone who you could easily pass on the street and not give a second glance.

That was until his probing gaze fell on you.

It was only for a fraction of a second but in that time you saw how imperceptibly his eyebrows rose, creating a tiny crease on his forehead. Something shifted in those sea deep eyes as he swiftly dampened his lips, like a snake having found its prey. You could barely suppress a shiver from the attention and broke his gaze before his eyes moved onto their next target.

There was something behind those eyes you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“Who’s that?” You asked, finding your voice slightly breathy.

“Quentin Beck. He’s the leader of this whole operation,” Susan replied, a sense of awe in her voice.

Obviously it had not escaped the other female (and some male) members of the team of how ruggedly handsome his crooked smile was as Susan’s eyes were still trained on her employer. 

“Alright then!” She clapped her hands, finally satisfied as Beck moved to a conversation with the head technical engineer. “You’re going to be working under Andrew here-” She slapped a middle aged, rather portly, man on the back. “-To make the drones movements smoother so the illusion runs like clockwork, capiche?” 

“Capiche.” You replied, smiling.

***

5pm had come and gone and you were one of the only technicians left working. There was someone sat upstairs on the balcony overlooking the operations from the computer, continually replaying the animation from the elemental attack. The manner in which they played it almost seemed like a coach replaying a game for the team, showing them where they did well and where they need to do better. 

Initially when the illusion was played it had frightened you, the sudden booming of wind causing you to shock yourself with the drone you had been working on at the time. By now, on what seemed like the hundredth time the video had been repeated, it was no more than white noise in your peripheral. 

You noticed nothing other than the drone before you, it’s top open like one would open a frog for dissection. That was all electrical engineering really was: a complicated form of biology.

Your lightning focus on the task at hand was most likely why you didn’t take into account the sudden silence from the video that had been playing almost like clockwork for hours. Why you didn’t hear the slow, deliberate steps down from the balcony above you. You didn’t notice anything until the presence was almost pressed against your back, a violent heat radiating off them.

You swiftly spun around, startled by a cough just by the shell of your ear. You pressed your back up against your work table when you saw none other than Quentin Beck standing before you, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. 

“I haven’t seen you before,” His voice was light, airy. It totally contrasted the predatory nature in his pale azure eyes. 

“I- I started here today.” You replied, annoyed to find that your voice wavered ever so slightly. “I’m the new drone technician.” 

“Ah,” Beck let out a sigh that boarded on something unnervingly sensual. He was merely a foot away from you, so close that you had to tilt your face up so you could see him properly. “Why’re you here so late?” He asked, unlacing one hand from behind his back to slowly caress his beard. He watched you like he were trying to solve a puzzle.

“Well, I- uh,” you rubbed the back of your nervously neck, breaking your gaze from his. You almost felt that if you met his eyes you would lose a bit of yourself, drown in those analytical eyes. “I got annoyed at myself for not being able to fix this-” You gestured widely at the drone. “So I just kinda… stayed. I guess I really wanted to do something right on my first day, if that makes sense.” You felt yourself blabbering and all the while you felt his eyes continually trained on yours.

“No, that makes perfect sense.” His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as he inched infinitesimally closer to you. “Hey…” His eyes moved down to your identification badge. His long fingers plucked it from your chest, the brief contact made you shiver. “[Y/N]... that’s a pretty name.” He murmured.

“Thank you Mr Beck,” You replied, finding your voice just as low as his.

“Please,” He replied, pushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “Call me Quentin.” 

“Are you sure that’s appropriate sir?” You asked, glancing around nervously.

“Why aren’t you looking me in the eye?” His tone made the question come out as more of a demand. An accusation. You slowly lifted your gaze though apparently that wasn’t quick enough as his large, soft hands (which you guessed had never seen manual labour in his life) took you by the chin, guiding your face upwards. He as strong beneath the suit, that much was for sure. “That’s better,” He smiled though it did not reach his gaze.

Beck finally released your chin from his iron grip when he seemed satisfied to have x-rayed your face, having it stored in his memory. He swiftly stepped back, allowing you breathing space for what felt like hours even though it must have been mere minutes.

“I’ll be looking forward to working closer with you, [Y/N].”

“Thank you, Be- Quentin .” you swiftly rectified your speech at the slight arch in his brow.

As he moved away you finally realised what was hiding behind those so sweet sky blue eyes: it was madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a Mysterio x Reader fic request send me an ask over on https://its-negans-lucille.tumblr.com/ask !!!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
